


Sparks

by Shagouti



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Geraskier Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Bath Scene, no beta we die like witchers, you see sparks when you first touch your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagouti/pseuds/Shagouti
Summary: With the first skin-to-skin touch with your soulmate, you see sparks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 615





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in... years. Almost a decade I think. Also, English is not my first language. And I've never written anything even remotely smutty before. I don't even know what I'm doing here. And yet, here we are.
> 
> Part of the Geraskier Week 2020 challenge! Day 1, Soulmates  
> (edit: posted it on the 14th in my time zone but it seems AO3 thinks it's still the 13th)

Geralt knew it was a bad idea to allow Jaskier to bathe him. Then again, he never was one to avoid bad decisions. Why make an exception now, when he had a perfect chance to avoid thinking about all the confusing feelings Jaskier's company awakened in him? Denial had worked well enough with any unwelcome thoughts so far.

Of course, he was utterly disgusting and definitely needed a bath. Covered in selkiemore guts literally from head to toe, it took four changes of the water to get the visible grime off him. Only after that, he could properly wash himself. Or rather, Jaskier could properly wash him. Geralt wasn't sure why Jaskier had volunteered for the task, and frankly, didn't want to think about it for too long. It was easier to just pretend that he was simply giving in to the bard's demands.

He was forced to face the consequences of his decision almost immediately. It took all Geralt had not to show just how much he was enjoying the feeling of Jaskier going over him with the washcloth. He lasted impressively long, too. But when Jaskier moved the washcloth onto his back, rubbing in slow circles that trailed lower and lower, he could not anymore stop himself from hardening. Faint smell of chamomile filled the air, Jaskier was going and going on about something that didn't really matter, and Geralt was sure he was in hell. For it was torturous, the sweet, seductive rubbing on his slightly aching muscles, Jaskier's skilled hands on his backside, skin separated from skin only by the thin washcloth. It was like a dam had broken, and all the thoughts he had denied himself surfaced at once. Pictures of Jaskier coming closer, leaning against him, pressing his own hardness against Geralt's backside, slipping his hand to Geralt's front filled his mind, fueling his arousal even further. Jaskier was being very thorough with his back and the only solace Geralt found in the situation was that from that position, Jaskier could not see the state he was in.

When Jaskier took a step back, Geralt quickly submerged himself again and let himself relax against the edge of the tub. The water was murky with bath salts and for a second, Geralt contemplated sneaking a hand down there. But no, there wasn't a way Jaskier wouldn't notice, even if he couldn't see what happened under the surface. Though Geralt didn't have any idea how to get out of the situation without Jaskier noticing, anyway. Jaskier was still prancing around, being dramatic, adding more bath salts and humming some cheery tune whenever he wasn't talking. Geralt answered half-heartedly, not really being able to focus on Jaskier's words.

"...let strangers rub chamomile onto your lovely bottom?"  
That startled Geralt a bit from his desire-filled haze. Lovely bottom? Did Jaskier just call his bottom lovely? Geralt turned to look at him incredulously as Jaskier continued with his mindless chatter. How could he just say something like that and go on like it was nothing? Somehow, the thought of Jaskier paying attention to his bottom and possibly enjoying the sight seemed to make Geralt even more impossibly hard, already bordering on painful and likely to be leaking into the bathwater. He really needed to occupy his hands somehow or else he couldn't stop himself from slipping one of them to his groin and offering himself some much needed relief. The nearest distraction was a tankard of ale and he grabbed it, taking a swig.

"... might want to lay off the Cintran ale", he heard Jaskier saying as he felt the tankard being wrung out of his hands. And then Jaskier's hand was on his bare shoulder, calloused fingers against the damp skin.

And suddenly, sparks were exploding before his eyes, and he heard Jaskier's gasp and the distant sound of the tankard shattering against the floor, and he was coming and coming and coming untouched for impossibly long time, and the tiniest movements of Jaskier's trembling hand still on his shoulder seemed to send a new wave after wave of pleasure through him. Jaskier's rasping, ragged breath mixed with his own half-grunts, half-moans, and he was placing his hand on top of Jaskier's, and pulling Jaskier closer, and closer, until he was half on top of Geralt in the weirdest of positions but neither of them really noticed that, too busy to press against each other, to get as much of their bodies to touch as possible, ripping Jaskier's shirt off to get skin against skin, gasping at the sensation. And then Jaskier climbed completely in the tub, on top of Geralt, and pressed against him, and somehow, that sent yet another jolt of pleasure to Geralt's still-hard, twitching cock, and Geralt barely had the time to slip his hand between them and grab Jaskier's rock-hard length through his breeches before the bard was crying out as his orgasm overtook him. It took a long time for both of them to come down from the haze, with their movements against each other giving them new sparks and hoaxing yet more moans out of their throats long after that should have been impossible with how spent they were.

"So, soulmates then," Jaskier murmured after the longest silence. Geralt didn't have energy for anything more than a hum and pulling the bard even closer.  
"I knew touching your soulmate for the first time would give you sparks, but didn't quite imagine for it to be so intense," Jaskier went on, chuckling slightly.  
"I was already on the edge," Geralt admitted. "With all your touching... and... rubbing."  
"Oh, so I did manage to do something right with that lovely bottom! I was wondering, you know. Though I must admit I wasn't entirely unaffected, either."  
"I was right, though," Geralt hummed. "You're not my friend."  
"That you were. This once, I'm glad to stand corrected."  
And they both held tightly to each other, content and lax and barely noticing the cooling water around them.


End file.
